The Rain, The Dinner, and The Past
by heyhello
Summary: [EDITED....]What happens with when Evan's and the Bolton's get together for dinner? Find out and read. Troy and Sharpay pairing!
1. Chapter 1

It's the same story, I just edited it and I had to fix the chapters... This was my VERY first story on here so yeah.

* * *

Sharpay looked out her bedroom window, staring at the pouring rain outside. She felt like going outside, going to the mall, anything but being stuck inside the house. It had been raining for days now, non-stop. It wasn't that Sharpay hated the rain-- in fact she loved the rain, but she didn't like the idea of raining for almost a week now!

"Hey Shar—mom said to get dress for dinner. We're having company," Her twin brother and also her best friend, Ryan said sticking his head through the open door.

Sharpay nodded as Ryan slowly shut her bedroom door.

At home, Sharpay was different; she didn't act like how she acted at school. Of course some people know her as the sweet girl. But not everyone did. At school she was known as the 'Ice Queen'. She found that name catchy and liked it. Her friends: Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, Gabriella, and kind a Troy…. saw a different side of Sharpay once in awhile. They knew the sometimes, sweet and nice Sharpay. Sharpay some how manage to become friends with Gabriella after the catfight a few months ago. She found Gabriella not so bad after all. Troy and Sharpay were sort of on and off friends. They hardly talked to each other but at times they did, not really nicely though. Sometimes Troy will bump into Sharpay on accident and Sharpay will either yell at him or get up and not say anything.

'_I wonder who they invited tonight?' _Sharpay thought as she opened her large walk-in closet. She picked out a light pink tank top and with a white light jacket that had little diamonds around the sides and a jean mini skirt. Her light blonde hairs in natural medium curls were down curving as it hit her shoulders.

As she finished dressing herself she ran down the long wide stairs. Walking straight towards the living room.

"Dad, who's coming over?" Sharpay asked softly as her dad looked up from the sports magazine he was reading.

"Robert—The Bolton's," Her dad--- Mr. Evans smiled.

Sharpay's face dropped, her mouth wide open—shocked. The last people on earth she wanted to be in her house were the Bolton's. Especially Troy Bolton! Did her parents seriously forget that she and Troy had a very long history together?

Sharpay and Troy had dated from seventh grade all the way up to tenth grade. They broke up the summer when tenth grade was over. Troy had gotten a little concerned about Sharpay being too popular. Troy got tired of seeing other guys always after Sharpay. It didn't take long for Sharpay to get over Troy. And Troy met Gabriella later on too, so they both just ignored each other ever since then.

"You know Troy," Her dad winked.

Sharpay put on her snobby look and walked out of the large living room. There was no way! No way, Troy Bolton was eating dinner in her house! She and Troy may have become on and off friends but they never had any connection so there was no way they were going to get along tonight.

Sharpay couldn't stop thinking of how horrible her night would be. With Troy and his parents sitting in the dining room eating and talking about what goes on in school. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be an easy night. With Troy's dad walking around school, being the coach at school he knows and sees everything that happens. Sharpay had a feeling that Troy's dad was going to bring up what happened on the last day before Spring Break started.

As Sharpay passed the neatly set up dining room, her mom called her from the kitchen.

"Sharpay—the Bolton's will be here for dinner soon," Her mom said excitedly.

'_Yeah like I didn't know'_ Sharpay thought to herself. She noticed her mom was really excited. She knew her mom does like Troy, she always allowed Troy to take Sharpay out at night and she liked Troy and Sharpay together. When Sharpay told her that she had Troy were history, her mom put on the saddest look on her face Sharpay had ever seen! The last time Mrs. Evans—Sharpay's mom saw Troy was last May, and now its mid March…almost a year since Troy and Sharpay broke up.

'_Seems like forever to me'_ Sharpay said to herself not know what she had just thought.

"Mrs. Bolton and I will be talking about your cousin's wedding designs. She said she'd help design the dresses! So dinner should go by fast just incase if you and Troy feel a little awkward," Mrs. Evans laughed.

"WHAT?" Sharpay asked shocked. 'Did my mom just say that?' She questioned.

"I'm just joking honey, I know you two are just friends now. I haven't seen Troy in months. I miss the good old days… Well I need you to stay for sure. Ryan has some kind of friend emergency going on so he won't be able to stay for dinner. I don't want you to suddenly have plans and go out with your friends. Be nice to our guest," Mrs. Evans smiled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew Ryan was making up the friend emergency reason. She knew Ryan didn't want to talk to Troy because of Gabriella. Right after Gabriella and Troy broke up. Ryan and Gabriella had become closer and closer ever since. Sharpay didn't want to get in the way at all so she never questioned Ryan about it. She knew Ryan will tell her one day when he wants to. Still she hated the fact that she was going to be alone with Troy tonight.

Hoping to make it upstairs before the Bolton's walked in the house, Sharpay rushed upstairs to her room and decided to keep herself busy on the computer. Dinner wouldn't happen until around six and it was barely 5:45pm when she heard the front gate open. She figured she wouldn't have to face Troy until six, and he should leave right after dinner so maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Sharpay heard a car door slammed and the doorbell ringing. She stayed in her room looking out through her balcony making sure it was the Bolton's. Sure enough, it was them.

Sharpay looked around her room to make sure she didn't have anything hanging Troy gave her. She noticed on her bed stand behind her lamp was a frame faced down. She had forgotten about it until now. It was picture of her and Troy making silly faces at a photo booth at the mall. She smiled at herself them threw it on her bed. She hated Troy Bolton. The picture fell on the carpet; she bent down to get it when she noticed a box under her bed. She opened it and found numerous pictures of her and Troy. And notes they had left or past to each other during class.

"Why am I finding these now?" Sharpay asked herself as she picked up a picture of her and Troy at her birthday party last year.

She quickly threw the box of pictures on her bed and walked towards her computer. She didn't want to put it back under her bed; she planned to burn them as soon as she figured out how to work her electric fireplace.

Sharpay started to get the pictures out of her mind when her mom called her name.

"SHARPAY!" Mrs. Evans yelled.

Sharpay knew she had to go downstairs for the Bolton's so she pretended not to hear her mom. Maybe her mom would give up. She then went back to reading her e-mail from Taylor, which said:

_Hey Shar!_

_What's up? I just got off the phone with Gabi and she's out with Ryan! Can you believe those two? Thinking they can get away with being just good friends? Anyways, I was thinking about getting together tonight around eight. We can go to the movies or something. I'm really bored. Chad said he'd come. PLEASE? Love, Taylor_

"I wish I could go!" Sharpay said to herself just then her cell phone rang... Taylor's name flashed on the screen.

She sighed at picked the phone up.

"Hello? Sharpay?" Taylor said through the phone.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked softly.

"Did you get my e-mail? Do you want to go to the movies? Please? I'm so bored! I figured we could see that new scary movie that just came out. Can you come? It starts at 8:15!" Taylor said quickly.

"Err. I don't think I can. I mean we're having company for dinner," Sharpay answered honestly.

"It'll be after dinner," Taylor said.

"I'm pretty sure the Bolton's will be staying for awhile," Sharpay said. She didn't mean to say the Bolton's. She knew Taylor would freak on her.

"TROY? He's eating dinner at your house? Are you hiding anything?" Taylor asked surprised.

"No. No. My mom invited his parents and he tagged along. He's downstairs right now I think. I haven't seen him," Sharpay explained.

"Well ask him if he wants to go to the movies! I really want you to come. Because Gabi can't come and I don't want to be alone with Chad," Taylor begged.

"I'll try to. I'll ask my mom later. And I'll give you a call," Sharpay said as Taylor said good-bye.

She did not want to go to the movies with Troy by her side in the same theater.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in?" Sharpay said softly not knowing who it was……….

The door opened and Troy walked in. Sharpay wished she had never said come in now. Troy looked straight at her and closed the door behind him.

"Your mom said you were up here," He said sitting on Sharpay's bed.

"Yeah…" Sharpay mumbled.

"Just wanted to say Hi," Troy said looking at the pictures on the bed.

'_Uh – oh'_ Sharpay thought as Troy picked up the pictures. Now she was really embarrassed. Troy probably thinks that she still had feelings for him now.

Troy studied the pictures carefully and smiled remembering his good memories with Sharpay.

"I still have some pictures if you want them," Troy said awkwardly.

"Oh umm no, I was just looking under my bed and found those," Sharpay stuttered.

"Oh," Troy looked through more pictures.

Sharpay turned around to find that Zeke had IM her and could see her through the web cam. So she turned the web cam off quickly and logged off the messenger.

"Umm my mom wants to go see you," Troy said getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay got up and followed Troy out the door. She had no idea why she suddenly got up but she liked Mrs. Bolton, she was always nice and caring.

"Where's Ryan?" Troy asked noticing he hadn't heard Ryan.

"He had some 'friend' emergency," Sharpay laughed.

"I missed you," Troy blurted out not wanting to.

Sharpay paused in shock. Then she spoke.

"I missed you too," She admitted feeling herself blush a little.

Troy without thinking hugged her tightly. With her arms around his back, her head below his chin, her face buried on his chest, his arms around her waist, he could smell her strawberry shampo. He pulled her tightly not wanting to let go. How he missed having Sharpay to hug…and kiss.

They hugged for so long, neither one wanted to let go. They hadn't notice Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Bolton walking up the stairs staring at them in the hall, hugging so tightly.

"Ahem…." Mrs. Evans cleared her throat as Troy and Sharpay slowly let go of each other.

"Didn't mean to break your little hug here but do mind if I hug her for a minute there Troy? I haven't seen Sharpay in so long!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed hugging Sharpay. "Look at you! You look as beautiful as ever! Are guys after you? I bet they are. Troy tells me he sees you surrounded by guys at school, asking for your phone number. My! You're so gorgeous!" Mrs. Bolton smiled as she continued to hug Sharpay.

Troy could not believe his mom just told Sharpay that. 'Great now Sharpay is going to think that I'm staring at her at school' Troy thought to himself.

"Ha-ha…Thank you," Sharpay smiled shyly.

"Gorgeous girl," Mrs. Bolton said as she followed Mrs. Evans towards the master bedroom.

"I guess I don't need to go downstairs anymore," Sharpay broke the silence for a few seconds.

"Well my dad," Troy pointed out.

Sharpay nodded and walked down the stairs. She hated being alone with Troy. It had gotten so awkward the past few minutes.

They both walked in the living to friend Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans talking about basketball.

"Sharpay!" Mr. Bolton got up and hugged Sharpay. "I missed seeing at our house! I miss those days!" Mr. Bolton let go of Sharpay and sat back down.

Sharpay smiled not knowing what to say.

"Before you know school will be starting soon. Then I'll see you in the halls a lot more," Mr. Bolton laughed.

"You see her in the halls a lot?" Mr. Evans asked grinning.

"Not a lot. I mean I walk pass her locker a few times and at lunch," Mr. Bolton explained giving Sharpay and Troy a sign to sit down, which they did.

"Ahh. Now you can give me the full report of her movements at school eh?" Mr. Evans joked.

"Lots of boys that's for sure," Mr. Bolton said seriously as Sharpay blushed.

"I got Ryan to keep his eyes on her 24/7," Mr. Evans grinned.

"Good, good," Mr. Bolton smiled.

"So what's up Troy? Got a girlfriend?" Mr. Evans asked curiously.

"Oh no," Troy tried to answer calmly.

"Now why not?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Still got his eyes on Sharpay," Mr. Bolton laughed as Troy and Sharpay both blushed brightly.

"Teenagers these days," Mr. Evans laughed.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Evans called out.

Sharpay couldn't be any happier to hear her mom interrupt for once. She did not like the conversation her dad and Mr. Bolton were having.

After all the laughs and comments everyone sat at the dining table. Sharpay had no choice but to sit next to Troy. She was asked to go get a glass of water in the kitchen and when she returned all the seats were taken but the one next to Troy. Dinner was quite at first. Until Mr. Evans spoke.

"Hmmm… Troy, basketball going good?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy nodded.

"Good, good. Sharpay tells me you do some singing now?" Mr. Evans asked taking a sip of water out of his cup.

"Oh. Yeah, but nowhere near as good as your daughter," Troy grinned.

Sharpay felt herself blush a little. She felt a little awkwardness in her.

"Have you ever sung a duet together?"

Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Kind a," Sharpay answered remembering the Spring Sing Along a few weeks ago.

After that it was a few minutes of forks and spoons banging. Then Sharpay felt a hard kick on her leg.

"Ouch!" She cried loudly not meaning to.

"Sorry," Troy whispered as the parents looked at him.

"Playing footsy are we?" Mrs. Bolton giggled.

Troy and Sharpay both looked at each other quickly.

"So, what happened?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"With you two?" Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Oh. Umm… Err…" Troy stuttered.

Sharpay had a shock look on her face. She had no idea her mom would bring that up. Now her night was just ruin. She knew Troy had to be embarrassed as well. It wasn't too long ago… Every word was still fresh in her memory. There was no way she was going to tell everyone what really did happen…whatever that reason was.

"What did happen? I never heard the story, Troy," Mr. Bolton said staring at both Troy and Sharpay.

Troy thought about it and couldn't find the reason. What was his reason? Did they even have a reason?_ 'Sharpay's the one who broke us up. She should know.' _Troy thought.

"I don't know ask Sharpay," Troy managed to say.

Sharpay almost choked on her chicken as Troy finished the sentence.

'_What? Are you crazy? I don't know the freaking reason Bolton! Are you trying to embarrass me or act like I'm the idiot who broke us up? I didn't! How dare you say that in front of my parents! Why don't you just tell them you met Gabriella or something? That might have been easier! Yeah, that's it…. you met Gabriella and dumped me for her…. You'll see Bolton!'_ Sharpay's head was steaming now.

"He met Gabriella," Sharpay quickly answered.

"WHAT?" Troy shouted.

'_That's the reason Sharpay! I didn't even meet Gabriella until Christmas Break! We broke up during the summer! That doesn't make any sense. Are you trying to make me feel bad or something? Because it's NOT working!' _Troy wanted to scream everything out.

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"That was NOT the reason, Sharpay!" Troy almost yelled.

Sharpay jerked back and looked at him. She shot him a cold angry look that said 'Shut Up'. But Troy didn't like the reason she came up with. So he thought about the stupid reason and it came to him.

"Too many guys were after Sharpay. And I didn't like it. She was always running away from them. Then everyone started to start rumors saying that the 'Ice Queen' and the 'Basketball King' had broken up. After that rumor, it happened that summer," Troy tried to remember every reason she could think of.

Sharpay was boiling mad now. Everyone knew the real reason. She had tried her best to forget about the silly reason. But no, Troy had to bring it up. The dinner seemed to go on forever.

"I told you guys were after her," Mr. Bolton laughed.

Mr. Evans laughed and took a sip of his water.


	3. Chapter 3

Right that moment, Ryan walked in the dining room. No one had heard him walk in at all. Everyone was too busy talking about Troy and Sharpay.

"Oh Ryan! You're just in time. We just sat down for dinner," Mrs. Evans smiled. "Go get the extra chairs to the side and sit here come on," Mrs. Evans continued.

Sharpay could see Ryan and his angry look. He probably thought he had missed dinner.

"Ryan, you go to that school. Maybe you can tell us a little of what happened. I never got the 'true' story," Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"What story?" Ryan asked confused looking at his plate full of food.

"Troy and Sharpay…. What happened between them?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Hmm. I remember it well actually. It was a normal school day.

_Troy had gone to his locker to get his English book when he stopped by Sharpay's locker to hang out for a little bit. They had a few laughs and giggles._

_Sharpay was just getting ready to go to English class as well. Of course it was break time. Chad came running down the hall showing Troy a piece of paper. It was about Troy and Sharpay. Troy read it and said it was "Crap". Sharpay laughed about it._

"_Proves our school is as boring as ever. They can't find any other topic to talk about but make up rumors," Sharpay said kissing Troy lightly._

"_Hey, that did not count as a kiss," Troy said pulling Sharpay into a deep long kiss."_

"We never did that!" Sharpay disrupted the story.

"Yes we did," Troy corrected her and gave Ryan a sign to keep on going.

"_Break it up!" Chad said turning away, but they didn't listen._

_Then Coach Bolton came walking by._

"_This is a learning school. Not a love school," Mr. Bolton joked as Troy and Sharpay broke their kiss._

"_Sorry dad," Troy laughed._

"_No worries. After school, basketball is cancelled. I have to go meet up with your uncle. Free period, you and me practice together," Coach Bolton explained._

"_Oh okay," Troy nodded as his dad walked towards the boy's locker room._

_All four of us walked to English together to find out that Mr. Marks was absent. We had some boring substitute who didn't care what we did in class. So everyone just kind of talked and talked._

"_Shar—we should go get ice cream after school," Troy leaned over to Sharpay as she giggled and nodded._

"_Can we come?" Taylor asked with her sad look._

"_Yeah Troy," I said wanting some ice cream._

"_Oh fine!" Troy finally gave in._

_Then Mr. Marks walked in the room, which ruined everyone's day._

"_Everyone take out your note books and copy the notes on the board. NOW!" Mr. Marks yelled."_

"You don't have to talk about exactly what happened that day Ryan," Sharpay once again interrupted.

"Fine. I'll cut to after school," Ryan said.

"_We all drove to the Ice Cream Parlor where everything happened._

"_What kind of ice cream do you want, Sharpay?" Troy asked making sure he got what she wanted._

"_Rocky Road will do," Sharpay smiled._

"_You got it," Troy said walking up to the counter._

_Then Zeke walked in and sat down with us._

"_Hey Sharpay," Zeke said in a flirty way._

_Sharpay smiled and said Hi._

"_Did you hear about Troy dating Carly?" Zeke asked._

"_What?" Sharpay asked shockingly._

"_You didn't see them? During Free Period? They were all over each other!" Zeke explained._

_Sharpay, now you could tell she was getting really angry._

"_I thought you didn't care since you two are broken up," Zeke said looking down._

"_Oh now we're breaking up," Sharpay got up and grabbed the ice cream out of Troy's right hand. And threw it at him. Then she rushed to her car._

"_What did I do?" Troy asked confused._

"_Dude how can you do that to her?" Chad asked._

"_Do what?" Troy asked in reply._

"_Cheat on her with Carly," Taylor answered._

"_Who's Carly?" Tory asked._

"_Zek-----" I looked at where Zeke had been sitting to find him gone._

"_What did I do?" Troy asked again._

"_You were all over Carly during free period today," Taylor explained._

"_I was not. Who is Carly?" Troy asked one more time._

"_I don't know!" Chad answered._

"_I was in the gym during free period with my dad. We were practicing some shots," Troy explained._

"_Yeah right!" I said walking out of the store._

"_Are you lying?" Chad asked laughing._

_And that's all I heard…"_

"Doesn't sound like you really had a reason," Mrs. Evans said looking at Troy and Sharpay.

"Who's Carly?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I don't know," Troy answered looking at Sharpay.

His blue eyes met her golden brown eyes sparkling. Then she looked away to face her mom.

"Are you sure that's what happened, Ryan?" Mrs. Evans asked making sure.

"Yeah that's what happened," Troy answered for him. "At least the ice cream part and the running away and the free period," Troy explained.

"Was he with you during free period, dear?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yeah remember, I said earlier, that he and I would practice during free period," Mr. Bolton explained.

"Who's Zeke?" Mr. Evans asked.

"This guy that's crazy for Shar---- maybe he was making that all up!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well whatever. I'm going to my room," Sharpay said as she started to stand up.

"Why don't you and Troy talk about it? Work it out you know?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"We don't need to work out anything. I'm not planning on ever getting back together with Troy," And with that Sharpay stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away from his sight. He smiled as her image cross his mind. He couldn't help but think of how much he missed having Sharpay with him. He had always thought Sharpay was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he couldn't get over that. Even when he was with Gabriella, he always had mixed feelings for Sharpay every time she walked by or smiled at him. He always felt butterflies in his stomach. At times he wondered if he and Sharpay were never really broken up. Even thought it has been almost a year since their break up. He and Gabriella's relationship didn't last long. They broke up right before Spring Break. They didn't last even four months into their relationship. They both knew they were never too deep into their relationship. But they both ended up being good friends. Which seemed just right.

Troy got up and thought about going after Sharpay. But Ryan stopped him.

"Let her go," Ryan said holding his shoulder back.

Troy wasn't in the mood of arguing so he sat back down and looked at his plate--- empty. He sat there in silence alone with everyone else.

"Troy, why don't you go and check on Sharpay?" Mrs. Bolton suggested.

"Let her be," Ryan said still eating.

"Ryan, let Troy go check if Sharpay is okay," Mrs. Evans had a small smile.

Troy nodded and walked towards the stairs. After a long walk up the stairs, he made it up to Sharpay's door. He thought about knocking first, but decided that Sharpay may not let him in. So he turned the doorknob slowly and opened it to find Sharpay sitting on her bed looking out the window. He slowly walked in hoping she wouldn't notice him just yet. Troy walked towards Sharpay's bed and sat down, that's when she notices him. She turned to face him then turned back around. It only took her a second to turn right back around.

"Want to talk?" Troy asked not knowing what to say.

"No," Sharpay answered quickly.

"Sorry about what happened," Troy started.

He didn't care if Sharpay had said no; he wanted to talk about it.

"Okay…" Sharpay said still staring at her window.

"Friends?" Troy asked put his hand out.

Sharpay shook her head and ignored his hand.

Troy felt something hard sting him. He wasn't sure how to explain it. Then Ryan came in the room.

"Uhh, Sharpay, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the beach so see you," Ryan said walking away very fast.

"OKAY!" Sharpay yelled after him.

'_Why would Ryan go to the beach? It's raining hard out…and there are no beaches in Albuquerque!'_ Sharpay thought getting suspicious_. 'When is Troy going to leave? I'm getting really tired! Not to mention feeling really funny inside!' _Sharpay turned around to face Troy.

"I'm tired. Can you go?" Sharpay asked coldly.

"But—" Troy started.

"LEAVE!" She demanded.

Troy followed her orders and walked out of her room. Sharpay was starting to be like her 'Ice Queen' side…. again.

Troy walked downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room talking. He didn't want to interrupt anyone so he decided to walk around the house. A little tour around the large house wouldn't hurt. He walked in a large room filled with trophies for Sharpay and Ryan and ribbons, with pictures of them. He explored the room and walked into another room, this time he walked in a somewhat like a play room for a girl only it looked like no one has been in there for awhile now. Everything was put away and the whole room was pink. He sat on the couch and looked for the remote control. When he came across a ring, a promise ring. He had given it to Sharpay years ago. He remembered her always wearing it, day and night. Never really taken it off. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He never found the remote so he got out of the room and walked down the hall to find his mom.

"Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked carrying a glass of water.

"Yeah?" Troy answered.

"I thought you were up with Sharpay," Mrs. Bolton asked confused.

"Oh yeah. She got sleepy," Troy answered.

"Keep her company. Be a good young man," Mrs. Bolton smiled as she walked towards the kitchen.

'_Yeah be a good man. I'm sure Sharpay will see that.'_ Troy thought to himself as he slowly walked back upstairs.

He had finally made it up stairs when he noticed that Ryan was in his bedroom, the door wide open.

"I thought you were going out," Troy walked in his room.

"I was. But now I can't," Ryan answered focused on his TV.

"What happened?" Troy asked not really that curious.

"Gabriella had some other plans," Ryan answered as Troy walked out of the room.

He stopped in front of Sharpay's room thinking of what might happen if he just walked in there. Would she be nice or throw a fit?

'_Well I guess I'll have to find out myself,_' Troy thought to himself knocking on Sharpay's door.

No one answered. Troy knocked harder. When he finally gave up and opened the door. Sharpay wasn't in the room anymore. Her bedroom window was wide open, letting raindrops in her room.

"Sharpay?" Troy called out looking out the window.

No sign of Sharpay outside. He looked up to the roof to find Sharpay sitting on the very edge of the roof, wet.

"Sharpay…" Troy whispered climbing out of the window.

"Go away Troy," She cried, which you could barely tell she was because of the raindrops all over her face.

"What are you doing up here?" Troy asked.

"GO AWAY!" Sharpay shouted, as Troy got closer to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy looked at Sharpay for a few moments and continued to walk towards her. Sharpay backed away slowly, as he got closer and closer.

"Stop moving away!" Troy demanded.

"Stop getting closer!" Sharpay yelled.

"It's dangerous for you to be out here!" Troy yelled back.

"So?" Sharpay asked like she was completely safe.

"Sharpay………" Troy whispered as he finally got Sharpay in his arms, wet.

"Let go, Troy!" She tried to let go of his grip, but it was useless he was too strong.

"What's wrong with you?" Troy asked wiping the hair off Sharpay's face.

Sharpay didn't answer she looked down and shook her head. She didn't know what was going on. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Leave Troy. Just leave," Sharpay managed to whisper.

"I'm not going to leave," Troy bravely responds.

"What do you want from me, Troy? What?" Sharpay asked crying.

Troy looked at Sharpay's eyes and moved his lips closer and closer her lips. Sharpay stared at him for a few seconds then backed away. But Troy grabbed her cheeks and gently put his lips on Sharpay's soft pink lips. At first Sharpay didn't respond to the kiss, but then as Troy pressed his lips harder onto Sharpay's she quickly put her arms around his neck with his arms around her waist. After the long kiss they broke apart slowly looking at each other's eyes.

"That's what I wanted," Troy answered as he started to walk back towards the window.

Sharpay sat there, completely shocked. She hadn't kiss Troy in what seemed like forever. She loved the feeling of his lips against her lips. She watched Troy climb back inside the house as she touched her lips and her arms. How good it felt to have Troy's arms around her again. Sharpay closed her eyes hoping that feeling never ended.

Troy walked in Sharpay's bathroom to find a towel. He was drenched. He grabbed an extra towel as he had a feeling Sharpay would come back down soon.

"Troy…" He heard Sharpay's voice from the roof.

Troy looked outside to find Sharpay reaching for his hands. He knew she needed help getting back in. So he offered his hand to her as she grabbed on to him tightly. With Troy's other hand place on her hips, Sharpay was inside her room in no time. With Troy having his arms still around Sharpay, and Sharpay didn't care. She liked the feeling of the warmth of Troy's body against her body.

They hugged for so long, just standing, not saying a word to each other. Just hugging tightly.

"Troy?" Mrs. Bolton slowly opened Sharpay's bedroom door to find Sharpay and Troy hugging. "We have to get going Troy," Mrs. Bolton smiled softly.

"Give me a minute," Troy said still not letting go of Sharpay.

Mrs. Bolton nodded and closed the door as she walked back downstairs.

"I love you," Troy whispered into Sharpay's ears.

Sharpay smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

Troy let of Sharpay and kissed her, passionately this time. It reminded both of them the first time they kissed years and years ago. This kiss lasted much longer and deeper.

"Wow," Sharpay smiled, as they pulled apart for air.

"That felt good," Troy smiled back and kissed Sharpay gently one more time before he had to go.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Sharpay said looking at the clock. It's already 9:55pm. She had forgotten about Taylor's plan at the movies.

"What's' wrong?" Troy asked before walking out of the bedroom.

"I forgot about going to the movies with Taylor!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Oh you poor thing!" Troy joked.

"I'll just give her a call later tonight," Sharpay smiled walking out her room with Troy.

"Before I go," Troy paused pulling out the promise ring out of his pocket. "Promise to wear this again?" Troy asked putting it on Sharpay's right hand.

"Promise…where did you find it?" Sharpay smiled.

"In your play room," Troy smiled kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you came over, Troy," Sharpay kiss him gently.

"I'm glad you still love me," Troy smiled.

"Always," Sharpay hugged him as they started walking downstairs.

Their parents were by the door hugging and laughing with each other.

"You have a safe drive," Mrs. Evans smiled at Mrs. Bolton.

"It's a five minute drive," Mrs. Bolton giggled.

"You ready Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked looking at Troy wet.

"What happened to you two?" Mrs. Evans asked noticing that both Troy and Sharpay were both soaking wet.

"Long story with the rain," Troy answered.

"Okay, okay. Save it for the press," Mr. Bolton said as Mrs. Evans opened the door.

"Bye," Troy said kissing Sharpay's cheek.

"Call me?" Sharpay smiled kissing his lips quickly.

"Every minute," Troy smiled walking out of the door.

Sharpay watched Troy walk towards his parents car waving as Mrs. Evans closed the door.

"Tonight sure has been interesting," Mr. Evans said looking at Sharpay.

"It sure has," Sharpay smiled skipping to her room.

"I don't want to know," Mrs. Evans shook her head watching Sharpay skip up the stairs.

"Kids these days," Mr. Evans laughed walking towards the living room with Mrs. Evans.

'_Life is filled with surprise. Today had to be the wildest surprise I've ever had. I didn't even know I still love Troy until he kissed me. Then I knew I never stopped loving him. I told Gabriella and Taylor what just happened and they both screamed in happiness. Gabriella finally confessed that she and my brother had been together for a week now. Taylor had hooked up with Chad at the movies tonight. Today had to be one of the best days of my life. I get to be with Troy again, my first love and I know we have a happy future together. It's funny how things can happen so fast. One minute I'm crying because of Troy the next I'm telling him I love him and we're kissing. One day I'll have to thank my mom for inviting the Bolton's for dinner. If my mom had never invited the Bolton's over I probably would be miserable my whole life. I'm going to beg my mom later on to invite them over for dinner again. I know she'll say yes. I know my parents will be happy to know that Troy and I are back together seeing as my mom and dad love Troy.'_ Sharpay laid o n her bed smiling, looking at all the pictures of her and Troy on her walls.


End file.
